The subject matter of the invention is directed particularly toward application in doors of commercial aircraft. It is known that relatively high forces are initially required to move this type of door from an open to closed position. Typically, a flight attendant is responsible for closing the door, and it is desirable that he have the ability to use both of his hands to initiate door closing, and that he further have the ability to position his body in the most advantageous position possible for pulling on the door during closing. Previous types of hold-open locking devices used in aircraft doors have interfered with this. For example, past devices have required the door operator to disarm the device with one hand while at the same time using the other hand to initiate door closing.
The present invention provides a new type of hold-open locking device. This invention provides an improvement over the prior art in that it permits the door operator to first unlock the device when the door is open and prior to initiation of door closing. The device maintains an unlocked condition during initial closing but automatically rearms in a manner so that when the door is reopened it is automatically locked in the open position. This device therefore permits the operator to use both hands and to position his body to the best advantage during closing.